


Lori and Leni

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Honeymoon, Incest, Marriage, Sisterly Love, Storm - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Two snippets of my favorite couple. Lori and Leni sharing their honeymoon together; And, when a storm scares Lori, she finds safety in her sister's loving arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

A couple snippets I wrote up for my favorite TLH pairing Loreni~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

LORI AND LENI

_Wife and Sister_

Lori and Leni were lying together in their shared bed. The door to their hotel room was shut; the little 'do not disturb' sign was hanging on the knob. The two girls were snuggled underneath their warm, cozy blanket as they small heater in the wall was set to a nice, low setting. The candles on the nightstands on both sides of the bed were lit, casting the only light they had inside the room. The window curtains were parted just a little bit; the pale, silver moonlight shone down upon their faces.

Lori was staring into her lover's eyes as her warm hand cradled Leni's cheek.

Leni closed her eyes and purred as she turned and nuzzled her nose into the palm of her spouse's hand.

Tonight was their wedding night. And the glow of moonlight glistened upon their cheap bands they'd purchased at the local department store.

Perhaps they couldn't be married in any traditional sense, but it didn't matter.

As the two women laid in their honeymoon bed, alone and vulnerable, and naked in every sense of the word...

Nothing else in the world mattered, except for Lori and Leni, wife and wife, sister and sister.

Lori leaned closer to her beautiful bride, closing her eyes as she puckered her lips.

"I love you, honey."

Leni leaned forward and opened her lips mere seconds before her sister could claim them.

"And I love you, too, Lori."

And the moon served as the only witness required for the union and consummation of two lovers pouring their souls into each other, as one.

* * *

_Cocoon of Love_

Thunder crackled through the walls, seeming to nearly shake the house to its very core.

Lori shook and trembled as she pulled the blankets up to her nose, hiding like she was that little girl that was scared of the dark.

Lightning shone through the curtains, lighting across the room as if the cottony waterfalls were merely transparent sheets.

She clenched her eyes shut and turned her head to the side.

She took a shaky breath and felt herself relax.

Right beside her, Leni was sound asleep.

The blonde girl's legs were clutching onto one of her sister's.

Her arms were wrapped around Lori's arm.

Her stomach and breasts were pressed tight against the oldest sister.

Leni's sweet fragrance filled Lori's nose as she listened to the younger girl's rhythmic breathing; like a gentle, soothing hum.

Thunder crackled again, and Lori let go of her sheets.

She flung herself at her sister, half covering her up; hiding her face in Leni's neck.

The oldest girl felt shame creep up into her body as she clung to her sister like a newborn holding its mother; shaking and trying her best not to cry from her fear.

Leni's arms managed to circle around her back; her hands rubbing soothing circles through her pajama shirt.

Lori felt herself relax once more as her sister's heartbeat settled into her like a guiding melody; filling her with a nice tingling sensation; a gentle calm.

Leni's legs twisted and parted, letting Lori settle deeper into her sister.

The young girl's legs hooked over her sister.

Lori felt her sister's breathing change, begin to speed up, begin to awaken.

She moaned as her sister's nailed raked down her back before going into her hair; Leni's hands rubbing her scalp and her neck with the occasional light scratching.

She heard her sister's voice fill her ear, and the tingling sensation deep in her body began to heat up.

"Don't be afraid, Lori."

Lori sighed when she felt a pair of lips press to her scalp.

"I won't let you go."

Lori snuggled deeper into her sister's embrace, humming as her sister's soft breasts cushioned against her collarbone in a wonderful way; better than any pillow she'd owned.

Leni kissed her hair again, and again; letting her nails rake back down her sister's back before slipping under her shirt.

"I've got you now. I won't let you go."

Lori trembled as her sister's fingers drug across her skin in lazy motions, kneading her muscles, scratching her skin.

Her sister's smell, so fragrant on her neck, was making her heart slow down, her body relax.

Leni's nails wrote her love upon her sister's skin with invisible trails of ink, and Lori could understand the message even as her sister spoke it aloud with her parted lips.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

Lori felt her mind begin to turn fuzzy.

She puckered her lips and pressed it to her sister's warm, soft throat.

Leni shivered but held onto her sister tighter, refusing to let Lori's fears return.

"I love you, too, Leni."

The younger girl continued massaging her sister, skin on skin, until she heard Lori's breathing slow to a steady, sleepy rhythm.

She smiled as she adjusted the covers so only their heads could be seen.

Leni held her sister against her chest; the older girl's body completely resting across her torso and groin; Lori's lips still pressed against her neck.

She smiled as she took her pink sheets, as they were on her own bed that night, and she lifted it over their head.

Now, as the storm continued to rage outside, they were hidden in a special cocoon of their own love.

Their breaths and bodies filled the tight space with a pleasant heat.

Lori nuzzled her lips deeper into her sister's skin, trailing her mouth across the girl's throat in her sleep.

Leni moaned as her sister's hips wiggled, her shorts riding across Leni's sheer and painfully-thin nightgown; with no panties on underneath.

Now wasn't the time to stimulate their sexual appetites; though she'd be sure to sneak a quick breakfast from her sister before they left for school in the morning.

As she held Lori to her breast and listened to her sister's heartbeat, her breathing, her very live thrumming across her skin like an electric wave...

She sighed and let her own body begin to fall into sleep...

As her heart fell deeper into passion, and affection, and love for the sister, the woman, the lover she held in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

Another request about my favorite pair~ This one is SFW, and they're just little kids. Luna features in this as the villain~ ;3

I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did!

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

_Marriage_

Lori stood in her dress at the end of the aisle.

Leni was watching her in her pants and button up blouse.

Lori sighed, the sound reverberating around the chapel.

"You don't look a man, but you do."

Leni smiled, the two year old blonde walking on fragile legs toward her sister.

Lori sighed as her sister teetered and tottered back and forth.

The poor "man" was hopeless. He'd be a bumbling husband that Lori would have to pick up and take care of all the time.

Sigh.

"You rem'ber the ring, Leni?"

The little girl just fell onto her butt, and looked up at her sister with wide eyes and a big smile on her face.

Sigh. "Of course not."

So, Lori left her "fiance" at the altar and went to go look for it.

Only to gasp as she found Luna chewing on it!

"LUNE!"

The one year old froze in shock, dropping the ring to the ground.

Lori hurried and grabbed it, wagging her finger at Luna.

"Bad! This is for the wedding!"

Luna merely reached out, trying to grab the little circlet of flowers.

Lori huffed and went back to the altar, only now Leni was gone!

UGH! So typical of a man to not show up to his own wedding!

As she fumed, she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down, and there was Leni holding out the ring.

Lori smiled and slipped it onto her hand.

"Guess you made a good hubband, Leni!"

Leni smiled even bigger at that.

Lori leaned down.

"Kiss your bride, Leni."

Lori's lips pressed to her sister's cheeks, though the girl moved at the last second so their lips touched.

"Ewww! Leni!"

The toddler giggled.

It wasn't their first kiss, and it wouldn't be their last either.

Not by a long shot.


End file.
